Love Live! Wonderland!
by Hikari3434
Summary: Wonderland! How does it feel to be the main character? Maki Nishikino must know how it feels like. But is really being the main character all cracked up to be? Rin the March Hare, Hanayo the second, Nico being the devious Hatter, and the others... Wait, then who's the dragon?


**A/N: So, hello everyone, Hikari here. I'm back! Actually, I wasn't planning on publishing this story, but my exams are coming up, and I thought that I might as well write a new fanfic before hitting the books because I am not going to update in a while. Okay? :D**

**Now, I know this is completely out of the topic, but here I am praying for my country's boeing 777 missing airplane, MH370 to come back safely... It carried more than 200 people and is now nowhere to be found. It has been four days, and yet a single clue about it hasn't been found... People around the world are concerned, and so am I, one of the reasons is because my friend's relatives are in the plane. I am also deeply worried for the other passengers...Hoping for a miracle to happen here...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!  
**

* * *

Love Live! Wonderland! Chapter 1!

_Maki P.O.V_

Maki here, Nishikino Maki. But if you are wondering why I am recording this, well... It's none of your business, and you will know soon. So, with all those aside, don't waste any of my time anymore and let's start.

It had happened one day…What? It wasn't detailed enough? …Hmph, sorry, but I actually don't know the exact time myself. And, the time itself is not the important part in this story, so stop paying attention to those small little details and listen to me.

As I was saying, I don't know the actual time, because it happened too quickly. Like, when you were so absorbed in doing something, the next thing you knew, there was a light flashing by, and you suddenly found yourself standing in the middle of nowhere, dressed in only your pajamas and slippers. That happened to me.

…Don't you dare laugh! That's wasn't funny, okay! I was seriously panicking! I mean, what kind of sick joke was that? If it _was_ a joke, there's a limit on how you should exaggerate things by! Especially in teasing and playing with people! Ugh, I really don't need any more people like the likes of Nico-chan! Just one of her is enough!

Anyways, after I had managed to calm down, I decided to take a look at my surroundings and with a pause, I widened my eyes slightly in awe as the scent of the fresh, earthly smell of the green forest drifted into my nostrils, sending electrifying shivers down my spine. Unconsciously, I then gaped opened my mouth, but immediately shut it closed as I realized how stupid I must look.

Nevertheless, it still failed to avert my attention from the amazing wonders around. It was simply too amazing. Countless trees were hovering above me, standing straight and proud like well-trained soldiers in the army, and shaded me from the harsh rays of sunlight being emitted by the burning hot sun that was hanging on the sky…

_Rustle…rustle…_

A gust of faint breeze then blew by, gently caressing my face as I closed my eyes, enjoying this short period of quietness. The leaves rustled and swayed, dancing elegantly in the wind while the occasional happy chirping of birds could be heard, but, what surprised me the most, was the gurgling sound of a small stream flowing by not far away.

In that moment, I felt completely in peace. It was like the world stopped spinning, and time had frozen, so I could enjoy myself in this exquisite, relaxing moment of silence that I longed for. Nature was in harmony with each other, and so was myself.

Reopening my eyes again, a narrow path of dirt-covered road stretched before me to end of this forest. I averted my eyes down, and saw some colorful flowers that I did not recognized, letting out a sweet fragrance that stimulated my sense of smell

Suddenly, I had the urge to go and explore this forest thoroughly, to find another amazing place to be in, to find out all of the wonders of nature.

* * *

And so, I did.

However, a few minutes later, with one hand bailed into a fist, I regretted my decision of going down that path for the umpteenth time that day, as I found myself being in the most confusing and perplexing situation in the whole wide world.

There was a girl kneeling before me, a large lump evident on her head as she rubbed it carefully while occasionally twitching at the painful touches. Her short, orange-colored hair was slightly tussled as she glanced towards me, a pout on her face.

"Oww…What was that for, Maki-chan?"

The corner of my mouth twitched.

"I should be asking you that! Why are _you_ here, Rin?!" I exclaimed loudly in bewilderment, raising my hand to give her another karate chop on the head like I did before when she jumped out of the roadway bushes, trying to scare me (which she successfully did, but like I was going to admit to her that!)

Rin's lips curled into a grin while she jumped up from the ground, swiftly dodging my attack in process, "Calm down there, Maki-chan! I'm here to help you!"

Typical Rin, always so full of energy. Sometimes I envied her energetic personality.

"Help? Me?" I raised my eyebrow at her declaration.

"Yeah yeah!" Rin nodded bubbly as she looked at me with those sparkling yellow eyes of hers, like she was expecting me to plead for her help. Unfortunately, I wasn't going for fall for that.

Heaving a sigh, I then held my head with a hand and felt that it was gradually starting to hurt. Okay, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Rin being here made me feel much better. I mean, wouldn't you feel more secured when one of your friends were here with you in a such strange place? No? Well, that's your problem, not mine.

Still, her presence didn't answer any of my questions. First, I somehow ended up in this forest, which was not so bad, but when I decided to venture further, I had just bumped into Rin… (more like she bumped into me, ah, whatever.) Just what was going on?

"…Fine, I give up. How exactly are you going to help me?" I asked tiredly, letting my hand drop from the side of my head as I glanced at her. "I rather would have you answer my questions first-"

…Wait, what…?

"Nya? What's wrong Maki-chan?"

Rin said as she tilted her head, looking puzzled at my sudden change of expression as the pair of rabbit ears on her head bounced a little. I could only stare at her, speechless.

Aside from those bunny ears, Rin was wearing a completely different style of clothes. They consists of a white-striped black overcoat, not buttoned as I could clearly see a simple white shirt tucked under it, a pair of raven-colored pants and brown leather boots. To be honest, she looked…silly.

"…What are you wearing, Rin?"

At last, I founded my voice, but it was slightly choked as I was too stunned with her sudden change of fashion.

"Oh, this?" Rin made a little spun, and the tail of her coat fluttered in the air. "I don't really know myself, but from the looks of it," she gestured towards the pair of ears, grinning widely, "I'm a rabbit, right nya?"

"…You certainly don't sound like one…"

I replied while averting my eyes away. Truthfully, I had always viewed Rin more like a cat, so seeing her wear those ears seemed pretty…weird. Plus, Nico-chan suited the rabbit image more to me…

"Oh, right! I forgot!"

As I was lost in my thoughts of rabbits and cats, Rin suddenly struck her palm with a fist.

"Huh?"

"I was supposed to bring you down the hole!"

The hole…? What was she babbling about…? Strangely enough, a part of me felt like this scenario was familiar, but I can't just quite put my finger to it… I think it was related to story…or something? …Mou, this is just getting so confusing!

Meanwhile, Rin was also seemed to be thinking. She stared at her gloved hands while muttering some incoherent words.

"How do the lines go again…? Ah, I know! Maki-chan!"

"What?"

"Chase me!"

I blinked. "Eh?" My mind went completely blank at the sudden inquiry. And before I even had the time to ask, Rin had already started dashing down the road up ahead, lifting up clouds of dusks and sands towards my way.

"H-Hey!"

I coughed, waving off them with a hand as I covered my eyes with the other one. She wanted me to chase her? Did Rin actually know how fast she was?!

"Maki-chan? Why aren't you chasing after me?!" The naïve of the girl called from a distance, "Hurry up, or I am going to leave you behind!" with that, she turned around and started sprinting away again.

Seriously, are you _really_ going to leave me behind?!

"…Ugh, fine!"

As much as I didn't want to chase a sporty athlete, I still started to run after her. Believe me, it's because I had no choice but to do so. A-And just to let you know, it's not like I'm afraid to be left behind, okay?!

(So, you now get the image: two crazy first year lunatics running down towards the path of dirt road to their unknown destination. One dressed somehow oddly, while the other one still clad in her pajamas and slippers. Don't worry, feel free to laugh. I know you want to.)

I didn't know how far we ran, as I had been putting all my attention on balancing my heavy pants and breathing. But what I _did_ was catching a glimpse of the trees overlapping each other as we continued, so I figured we must be going deeper into the forest.

My heart dropped slightly at the thought. So much for discovering Mother Nature…

"Maki-chan, we are there!"

"E-Eh?"

W-We are there? But isn't that just a hole in front…

…W-Wait! Why are we running towards a _**hole**_?!

I blinked, once, twice, fear rising inside me. R-Rin must be kidding, right? Y-yeah, she must be just trying to kid with me as usual, there's no way we were aiming for a big hole like this! That's right, there's no need to be scared of, Maki-

At that moment, Rin then suddenly grabbed my arm and gave me a wink.

"Get ready to jump, _Alice_-chan!"

Why do you sound so excited...Wait! W-What did you just call me? Alice?! Who's Alice—

And before I even had the time to grunt in shock, Rin gave me a powerful yank—

It all happened in slow motion. As we fell down the long, narrow pit hole that seemed not to end, I finally realized the fact that why I had seen Rin's clothes so familiar, what the hole was for and why did she even called me Alice—

"_KYAAAAAAAA!"_

For the first time ever, I screamed, so loud that I couldn't even believe it was me who did it.

My body started to tremble; I gripped my fists together and forced myself to calm down. Now, I finally understood why Alice had the same reaction as me when she fell down that hole…!

"Having fun, Alice-chan?" asked the other person next to me as she crossed her arms behind her head and shot a cheeky grin at me.

I glared at her, pursed my lips and gritted my teeth roughly. My whole face was scorching in pure embarrassment and anger, and my head was starting to hurt again . How dare she act like I was exaggerating…! Fine, if this was _that_ story, then Rin's part was…

"_THIS IS NOT FUN AT ALL, MARCH HARE!"_

* * *

When I finally regained my burry senses and breathing, the two of us were already in a completely exotic surrounding. Thick, tall dark purple trees covered the sky, making the whole forest a gloomy gray; I stood up slowly and glanced around. Mysterious owl-like hooting echoed around us, and some creepy-looking brushes rustled when I was not looking.

A long, cold shivering chill ran down my spine. This forest was far too different from the last one earlier I was at. The atmosphere here was… so eerie and sinister.

However, a certain orange-haired girl was humming a small song besides me as she adjusted her pair of bunny ears.

…_Sometimes I really don't get this girl._ I thought at that time, feeling extremely exhausted and burned-out as I dragged my limp feet to keep up with Rin, who called me to get going.

…

But now, I understood.

There was a table set out under a tree in front of a small house, and on top of it, were various types of beautifully made desserts and pastries that I had seen from the world-famous television show 'Gourmet's Desserts'. Two candle stands were then placed separately on the each end of the table, creating an elegant atmosphere while two ceramic tea sets were laid out on the pure white table cloth with golden trimmings.

The table was a large one, and three people were casually seated around it, sipping tea and snacking onto the mouth-watering pastries as they looked at me.

"What's the matter, Alice-chan?" Rin said as she placed down her strawberry tart, grinning. "Cat got your tongue, nya?"

The other person, who was dressed in a similar way to Rin with a pair of rabbit ears, looked kind of panicked.

"Rin-chan, don't…" Hanayo spoke out in a meek tune as she casted towards a few worried glances towards my way. "Maki-chan must be really confused…"

I would have replied something, but couldn't as my gaze was focused on someone else. The small, petite frame that was sitting on a large armchair at one end of the table, nonchalantly sipping on a cup of tea as her crimson red eyes swept over me.

"Nico-chan…?"

I whispered, shocked. Okay, Hanayo being here wasn't very surprising, as I knew that whenever Rin was, she would be there too, but for Nico-chan…This was just simply too shocking. Why would _she_ be here?

However, that wasn't all for my reason to be shocked. Unlike her usual her pink sweater with the twin tails hairstyle, Nico now was in a Gothic Lolita dress with a red ribbon, like the one she wore for the game School Idol Festival, and her hair was down. That's right, no usual twin tails, no low ponytails like Nozomi's, just down. It was as simple as that.

Although I didn't want to admit it…Nico certainly looked like she had turned into a completely different person in that getup. More senpai-like, more mature and more…stunning.

And as if seeing that silly look on my face, Nico placed the teacup back onto the saucer in front of her and turned her ruby eyes to me again. Then, slowly, the end of her lips curled into a playful…no, more like sly grin as she squinted her eyes at me.

"Why, hello there, Alice-san. Glad to see that you could join us in our humble tea party."

_Badump…_

My heart skipped a beat as Nico spoke those words.

I don't know why, but judging by instincts and how fast my heart was beating…I could only come to one conclusion.

This Nico Yazawa before me now was dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it ;) Now, I was originally planning to update the 'Love Live Drabbles' or 'Teasing', but I am still waiting to see the most voted couples after the deadline, and no idea of a couple has yet appeared in my mind yet so bam! Here it is xD**

**And right, now, for the currently top couples... **

**1. Rin x Hanayo**

**As for the second one...There are three ties.**

**2. Honoka x Umi, Honoka x Kotori, Kotori x Umi **

**Exciting, huh? I hope to see through the end of this! ;)**

**3. Nozomi x Eli**

**Umi x Eli is falling behind, but don't give up, UmixEli fans! There's still time!**

**That's basically it. There's still time before the deadline, so everyone fight on! I forgot to mention it last time, but you can vote by visiting my profile :)**

**Thanks for reading! And I welcome any reviews if this story is worthy of it XD Bye bye! **


End file.
